


【FF14|于桑】枕下陷阱（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: 请注意阅读卷首Note警告；存在非CP关系、暗示非自愿性R18内容，雷者请勿点开；未成年人禁止观看。





	【FF14|于桑】枕下陷阱（END）

**Author's Note:**

> *有非CP关系、暗示非自愿性R18内容，注意避雷，未成年人禁止阅读。  
> *回家吃饭的时候复习《拆弹部队》，参考电影里一段喝酒玩闹场景。  
> *2.0决战帝国堡垒后背景。  
> *欠矿太太的债在写了在写了咕咕咕……

【1】  
“感谢——海德林！”  
“噢——”  
冒着泡沫的酒杯升起又落下。  
“哇，于里昂热？你喝的是果汁吗？”  
“在酒精中纵情不是我的专长……况且，桑克瑞德也不该这么暴饮暴食……”  
“啊哇——好过分啊！就是他说要庆祝自己出院我们才筹备的这次酒会呀！”  
“而且说过了的吧，回来以后要让他好好补偿。我是不能真下手揍他一顿，喝杯酒也没什么。”  
“可你喝的好像也不是酒，修特拉？”  
“我拿这杯橙汁的时候桑克瑞德也没说什么。对吧，桑克瑞德？”  
“他根本就不敢说什么。”  
“帕帕力莫说得对！不行，修特拉，我今天一定要……”  
“行啊，用你的果挞跟我交换。”  
“咦——”  
“怎么，有意见？”  
“帕帕力莫——”  
“好啦，伊达。你也节制一点吧，才一个多小时你和桑克瑞德都喝了多少了？”  
帕帕力莫数了数桌边的空瓶子，高声宣布：“24瓶！”  
“什么，才24瓶？”桑克瑞德正打算去搬新的酒箱，听到这个数字时停下脚步，挠挠一头短发，“怎么样，伊达，再加一箱？”  
“奉陪到底！”  
“喂，桑克瑞德……”  
于里昂热站了起来，而帕帕力莫也不由得苦笑着追上那白发的贤人。  
“虽说已经恢复了，但刚恢复还是……”  
“‘恢复’的意思就是能尽情玩到底嘛。反正今天我请客，为我给你们添了这么大麻烦。”  
桑克瑞德挥挥手便出了房间。医生告知他从被无影附身的状态里完全康复的下一个小时，桑克瑞德便发起了这场酒会，地点还设在他平常不喜欢让别人随便进入的他自己的卧室。像是要跟病恹恹的苦日子彻底欢送告别一样，他把休养时穿的棉布白衫丢进了垃圾桶，换回自己的黑衣服。  
但本该是高兴的酒会，等桑克瑞德一出门，聚在屋里的几个朋友便苦涩地面面相觑。  
“根本就不是能让人放心的样子嘛。”雅·修特拉先放下橙汁，“你要跟他谈谈吗，敏菲利亚？”  
“他刚醒过来那天我就谈过，但是……”  
“他还说过什么吗，于里昂热？”  
精灵族躲在角落里，双手包着杯子，如同捧着一颗水晶球沉思。  
“唔。”  
“那看来只能靠他自己走出来了。真是的……五年了，还这么没点大人的样子。”  
房间里的气氛压抑下来。为了赶在桑克瑞德回来前重新调起兴致，帕帕力莫先开口打趣着问：“你说大人的样子？”他指指自己，做了个鬼脸。  
大家笑起来时桑克瑞德恰巧抱着两箱水果酒回来。  
“再一轮！”他撬开箱子，“就当是为了我，不醉不归。来吧，伊达！”  
他摊开一叠纸牌，招呼朋友们加入牌局，指间夹着四个骰子。真正挽起袖子陪他豪饮的仅有伊达一人，而其他成员则小心地控制着酒量，就连光之战士赌输了也只敢押半杯。  
可他们这么玩了一小时，再怎么拒绝也拒绝不了醉意通过血液涌上头顶。桑克瑞德输得多，在伊达与帕帕力莫起哄下接连脱了外套和长裤，最后仅剩一条四角裤和贴身的短衣，跟一双战靴配起来滑稽得像个小丑；伊达则被敏菲利亚用墨水画了两撇胡子，双臂涂满姜糖饼的图案。雅·修特拉被桑克瑞德要求在耳朵上挂长尾夹，起先她万分拒绝，可输到后面还是不得不低头认栽。  
“来，我就不信……”等空酒瓶堆满角落，光之战士将酒杯往桌上一掼，解开外套，“我一定要试试跟你摔一跤。在中央堡被你打得那叫一个……”  
帕帕力莫偷偷用杖子在光之战士屁股上敲了一下提醒他最好不要提这个，然而桑克瑞德早就把自己塞进酒桶里了，压根没注意到光之战士说了什么，两耳只听清光之战士想跟自己打架的那一句话。  
“不客气！”桑克瑞德大着舌头，短衣撩上胸脯的位置，“往这儿？”  
他走到房间中央站成一个桩子，等着光之战士扑上来。而在对方挥起拳头那一刻，桑克瑞德竟晃着身形侧过这一拳，抽手往光之战士的腋下挠了一把，借力使对方滑向长桌。  
“再来！”光之战士不服气，“怎么，剑士就是在敌人面前挡着攻击的啊！你这样就让敌人进入队伍里了！”  
“嘿，剑士？”桑克瑞德哂道，“你从哪听说我是个剑士？——哎哟！”  
光之战士的第二拳砸中了他的肚皮，不偏不倚正擂在中间。桑克瑞德撅起嘴做了个吃痛要吐出来的表情，反手便还了光之战士一肘子。  
“他这是犯规吧？”帕帕力莫抱起自己爱吃的饼干跑到角落跟于里昂热坐在一块儿，“光之战士不熟悉他以前的套路。”  
于里昂热仍保持着双手捧杯的姿势，一动不动，也不说话。帕帕力莫借着自己的高度转头来嗅嗅于里昂热手中饮料的气味，在闻到果酒的味道后，赶紧挪着避开，跟敏菲利亚咬起耳朵。  
“这种果酒后劲可大了。”敏菲利亚则托着雅·修特拉的臂膀，那猫魅族正被同一种果酒的后劲困扰，脑袋在敏菲利亚肩旁摇摇欲坠，“我得带她回去睡觉……”  
“你还好吗？你的脸很红。”  
“我喝得比修特拉少一点……”  
敏菲利亚摇摇头，跟猫魅族一块儿左脚拌着右脚地溜出桑克瑞德的房间。而此时桑克瑞德已经同光之战士一道滚在地上，各自用粗鲁又缺少技巧的打法角力。好就好在他们毕竟喝上了头，身体的底子也厚实，这种玩闹式的扭打不会真的造成伤害，两人在伊达的鼓劲下你来我往了十几个回合，除了桑克瑞德光起了上身而光之战士被拉坏了裤子以外，连一块青紫和红肿都没有。  
“好呀！好呀！”伊达就怕热闹不起来地喊着，根本没在意帕帕力莫看他们弄乱房间后越发痛苦的眼神，“输了就得负责把这些全喝掉！”伊达大手一挥，将剩余的酒瓶全推上桌子。  
可桑克瑞德和光之战士谁也没听进去，前者鼓着脸半俯着身，后者则毫无技术可言地张牙舞爪。而他们彼此冲上前撞在一起的那一刻桑克瑞德不慎踩中了酒瓶脚底一滑，光之战士的扑打就这么变成摔在桑克瑞德身上、两人又因惯性咕噜噜地滚到于里昂热身旁，还撞翻了一个没锁好的木箱。

【2】  
木箱里的物件洒了一地，一眼看下去尽是些琐碎的东西。伊达伸过头来，捡起一个巴掌大的布娃娃。  
“桑克瑞德，你喜欢娃娃？”  
“噢，不喜欢。”桑克瑞德和光之战士都躺在地上喘气。见这个箱子被打翻，男人似乎突然酒醒过来，坐起身夺过那个娃娃，又捡起几个诸如钥匙扣、短刀鞘和腰饰牌之类的小玩意儿，“别动它们，伊达。它们不是什么好东西。”  
“呜哇，这是杯托么？”伊达拍掉桑克瑞德的手，抢来一个小圆盘，“……这……坏了？粘好的？你有收集垃圾的喜好嘛？”  
那圆盘的花纹不像是乌尔达哈的流行款式，倒跟拉札罕风格有点相似，只是它的中央有一条粘起来的缝线，显然被打坏过。  
“……不对。”光之战士也看了看地上散乱的东西，挑出一块黑铁打造的装饰品，“这个是蜥蜴人族的腰牌。”  
桑克瑞德看看他们俩，又见帕帕力莫也有点兴趣地往这边望，颇为无奈地耸起肩膀。  
“算了……我说它们不是好东西，你们还是别动比较好。”  
“到底是什么啊？而且放在你床底下……”  
“杀过的人身上的东西。”  
桑克瑞德低下头，将掉出来的物什一个个收回木箱。  
“那个蜥蜴人族的腰牌是我刚来萨纳兰时拿到的。这个杯托……不是杯托，是一个情报贩子身上的东西，他把它当护身符，不过这个东西没护得住他。杯托拿回来的时候裂开了。”  
“你粘上的？”  
“……不是。”  
桑克瑞德将杯托平放进箱子，看起来不想继续说它的故事。  
“那个娃娃……”他指指伊达手里的布娃娃，“是个小女孩的。”  
伊达还想问“是不是阿希莉雅”，又倏地记起桑克瑞德说它们都属于死去的人，不敢吱声。  
“我猜我知道这个案子。”帕帕力莫在一旁小声说，“不过桑克瑞德，我那时候就告诉过你了……不是你的责任。”  
“谁知道呢。结果已经摆在这了。”  
“怎、怎么回事？帕帕力莫？”  
帕帕力莫扭开头，而桑克瑞德则平静地回答：“我杀了她的父亲，她当时就在房间里，以为自己的爸爸被人欺负，从楼梯上跑下来，没站稳。”  
桑克瑞德用两根手指捻过伊达掌心里的布娃娃，夹到眼前仔细看着，吹掉上头的灰尘。  
“脖子摔断了。”他补上一句，合起木箱的盖子。  
“你把它们放在自己的床底下。”  
桑克瑞德回过头，对上说话的于里昂热。  
“你把它们……放在自己的床底下。”精灵重复了一次。  
“你喝多了，于里昂热。”  
“不，这是……”  
“它们一直在我床底下，你之前看到过的。”  
“我不是有意……”  
“行了。”桑克瑞德冷着脸将木箱推回原位，对着枕头正下方，“它们很不起眼，但是它们曾经在一个活人身上呆过。”  
没人回答他，桑克瑞德亦做出一副无所谓的表情。  
“继续吗？”他站起来，抠着四角短裤的松紧带，向光之战士问道。  
“唔，我有点累了……”光之战士叨咕着不肯从地上起来，而于里昂热则先走了一步。  
“我来。”这精灵唐突地说。  
“哈……你来？”  
“你也欠我一笔。”  
“你真的喝多了，小书呆子。”  
“啊，体验是全新的体验，却并非你逃避债务的理由。”于里昂热学不来他们脱衣服的利落，以自己特有的姿态悠悠解开连兜帽的坎肩交给帕帕力莫，扎紧袖口，“过去那几天我过得与重回一次战场没有多少两样……若那几天的时间与工作量可用量器清算，我想这一拳充其量仅是一根掉落在水里的发丝。”  
“你没想过你选择的方式就不对吗？”  
“我也觉得不太对……于里昂热会打人么？他不是……”伊达推推手边的帕帕力莫，扭头一瞧却见帕帕力莫正乐呵呵地傻笑，“帕帕力莫！你怎么也喝上了！”  
“我只是想试试这个味道……哇，劲儿真大。你有八只手呢，伊达。”帕帕力莫怔懵地望着伊达，“千万不要给莉瑟喝……”  
伊达愣住了，而后捂住帕帕力莫的嘴，将他拖到自己身旁。

【3】  
于里昂热真的不会“揍人”。  
他的手臂修长，有着所谓文化人的骨架子，做起握拳挥拳的动作别扭得要命。桑克瑞德也没呆站着等这轻飘飘的拳头挠自己脸，翻身冲着于里昂热的膝下捞了一腿。  
但他一瞬间从两片护目镜后看到一道闪光，脚腕没能好好发挥作用、扭着使桑克瑞德再次跌倒下来。  
他的后脑勺不幸跟瓶瓶罐罐盘盘碗碗亲密接触，痛得他两眼一黑。等回过神时桑克瑞德就瞪着骑在自己身上的精灵，嘴唇微微一抖，血流凝固。  
上次这么被人骑在身上是什么时候来着？  
那些人一下一下地侵蚀着他的身体，吻着他的乳尖，咬着他的锁骨。他的手被困在头顶，黑色的符咒将不属于他的欲望源源不断地灌进大脑。无处不在的肢体和道具随着那些人抽插的动作缠上手臂，伴随侵占的吻和爱抚，从胸口到肋骨，到下腹和人鱼线，到性器和囊袋，到大腿内侧的皮肤。  
反胃的感觉逆袭而来。  
“住手……滚开！”  
他打中了只有一层薄薄的皮肉包裹着的骨头，随着什么人发出的沉闷痛呼。  
某些东西的前端顶住了喉咙，那些人抬起他的下巴，一只手扯住他的头发。脖子上的吻。被吮吸得变形的刺青。被啃啮得发红的锁骨。被吮吸得挺立的乳尖。满是红痕的肋骨。满是精液的腹部。被摩擦的内侧。被占有却永不餍足的内部。  
有些人固定着他的头，操着他的嘴。上下的动作都很快，很用力。他合不上双腿，也合不上嘴唇。身上都是男人的味道，精液和药，汗液和水。他们将那些香甜的东西倒在他身上，然后一一舔去，合着插在他嘴里的性器一起渡进去。  
那些人打断了他的手臂，在他无法挣扎时反复曲折那双脱臼的臂膀，希望能从他口中听到苦痛而又努力隐忍的声音，而后他们会趁此机会折磨他的肠壁，用一轮又一轮的抽送夺取自制力。他们还会为了打破底线而将他吊上天花板，药效发作之时使用自慰的道具一点点侵蚀他的理智。  
有时候是男人，有时候又是女人。阴唇慢慢摩擦分身，粘液湿润着他的前端，舌头和身躯蠕动着缠住他，富有节奏地耸动腰身和乳房。  
有时候不止是一天，有时候是好几个晚上，好几个不同的人。  
而这一切都被无影挖开脑子看得干干净净，他怎么与人交缠四肢、怎么在床帏的热度中剥离意识，从半空中俯视意乱情迷的自己。他如何自嘲、埋怨，再做着没有意义的努力。  
无影压在他身上，给他看他自己的记忆。  
“走开……”  
桑克瑞德用手臂挡住了眼睛。  
“不用你们来告诉我，我很没用……”

【4】  
他再醒来时感到有人在抚摸他的后背。就和他奄奄一息地回到家里，被噩梦折磨的深夜间，当那些死在他手里的灵魂敲响心脏的大门时他挣扎着索求过的一样，温柔地回应他，用体温安慰他的全身。  
他总是没法抗拒。他的精神消失了，唯有呆滞地望着镜子，看着镜中的自己在对方的怀抱之中，享受被舔弄全身的舒适，还有于里昂热咬着锁骨的模样。  
……于里昂热。  
是于里昂热在干他。镜子诚实地让他看到性器在他体内进出的场面。他放荡地叫起来，全身都在粘液里战栗，到处都是液体和肉体被拍击的声音，好像有无数个于里昂热在干着他，桑克瑞德被性欲填满的大脑想道，呻吟声破碎。而他的目光也移不开那面镜子，只知道于里昂热仍旧冷静无比。他在精灵面前淫荡得无地自容，但这就是他要的。  
然后他被黑雾罩住了。这些黑雾带回了他的神智，让他意识到自己在做什么。雾里有敌人的味道——是拉哈布雷亚。  
它们突然把数倍的羞耻感加诸在数倍的快感之上，使桑克瑞德喊出声来。  
“于里昂热！”  
镜子里那个精灵又在冷静地望着他，目光透过他的身体，看着他被粘液包裹着的皮肤，红肿起来的乳尖和嘴唇，还有硬得发紫却射不出来的分身。精灵看着他的双腿大张，双腿之间全是精液，身上也是精液。  
“你这样……让我很失望。”  
桑克瑞德顺着精灵的视线低下头，手指碰到黑色的长袍，长袍边上绣着金线，双肩有坚硬的护甲。唯一一处不那么黑的地方在他自己的小腹位置上，是块正在干涸的白浊。  
于里昂热等着这一刻，他慢慢地走近，翻过桑克瑞德被无影法袍覆盖的肩膀。  
“我很失望。”

【5】  
还是那个屋子，他自己的卧室。酒瓶与餐具到处都是，吃剩下的甜点和蔬菜被弃置在桌上。  
桑克瑞德看不清面前是谁，眨了半天眼睛，只感到眼窝黏糊糊的。  
“别动……”  
一只手掌盖住他的脸。桑克瑞德熟悉这个手掌——过去几天，这个人的手掌一直陪着他，帮他上药，也抚触过他的身躯——但桑克瑞德又用力思考着对方为什么在这里。他觉得自己一点也不希望这个人在这里。  
“撞得狠了。”于里昂热小声说，垫着桑克瑞德的后脑，“而且你喝得实在有些过分，我建议你安心小睡一会儿……”  
“你射在我脸上了吗？”桑克瑞德抗拒着这种蜘蛛丝一般的轻柔，“为什么我觉得自己脸上湿湿的？”  
于里昂热微微抬起手掌看了一下，又盖了回去。  
“是……一些洒出来的酒。”  
“撒谎。”  
那精灵也执拗着不说话了。  
桑克瑞德没听见伊达、帕帕力莫和光之战士在哪。他猜测朋友们都回了自己房间，不去多问。这时他才觉得先前跟光之战士的角斗还是在身体上留下了点痛楚，可他的神经又细心而多余地告诉他，实际上产生这些痛楚的位置跟光之战士没有一点关系。  
只不过是以前的旧伤，还有帝国兵造成的。  
他又想起了什么，突然周身陷入了冰窟。  
“刚才……没有……”  
“你什么话都没说。”于里昂热很快就接过他的话，“光之战士快睡着了……这种状态下，超越之力也会跟着沉睡。所以……什么都没有，桑克瑞德。”  
他想不相信都难。要是他不相信，也许他就再也没有勇气去跟这些朋友并肩前进了。  
桑克瑞德掰开于里昂热的手，迎向对方悲哀的、充满爱怜的目光。那是于里昂热从未对其他人流露过的眼神。这个人比自己多经历了什么呢，桑克瑞德绝望地想，他碰不到这个人。  
“做一次吧，于里昂热。”  
他很清楚，精灵对他用这种方式念自己名字的声音有点畏惧，就像过去的每一次，每一次他虚伪地冲于里昂热笑起来，自以为掩饰得很好那样。  
桑克瑞德邀请这精灵吻自己的嘴唇，掠夺他的舌头。精灵拧过男人的乳尖，揉弄他的分身和囊袋，用沾着体液的分身摩擦他的伤疤，却又在触碰起它们时面露犹豫。  
“……我不记得……我不认为宁神的香料里该加入马兜铃。桑克瑞德……也许这样并不合适……”  
“是想做，还是不想？”桑克瑞德握着精灵的阴茎，凶狠地搓了一把。  
“这个问题……”  
“我想。要是你很失望，就当做是——”  
“‘失望’，是谁跟你说的？”  
“我不知道。”  
桑克瑞德用口腔贴上那根性器，笑着从下方望向那精灵。他得到对方夹杂着欲念与困惑的抽插，放任于里昂热在他吞下精液的时候翻折起他的腿，粗粗开拓就冲进来，做得莽撞又有点彷徨。他用自己跟其他人交欢时的方式放荡地、下流地恳求被打开和被占有，他给于里昂热舔弄自己的脖子和喉结，还有耳垂；他让于里昂热抓住他的分身撸动；他大张开腿抬起腰，整个人向上弓起身，露出一整具伤痕累累的身体。  
他没有死，而死在他手里的人都在看着他，让他在这些亡灵的注视下——那些由死去的瞳孔做成的镜子里——颤抖着射出精液。  
而后桑克瑞德的世界只剩下一双眼睛，他不是读不懂这双眼睛里的文字。  
桑克瑞德用一层眼皮挡住它们，回到黑暗里。他害怕要是再多看一会儿，自己就会用同样的文字回应过去。  
然而于里昂热并未让桑克瑞德如愿以偿，用温软的部分点了点他的额头，仿佛驱赶严冬的第一滴春雨。  
“晚安，桑克瑞德。”  
那精灵从男人身上离开，临走前将两人的体液擦拭干净。  
桑克瑞德真的非常讨厌那些跟绷带有着同等触觉的布料，抬手扯住了于里昂热刚披起来的袍子。  
“雪化的时候很冷。”他不着边际地呢喃道。

END.


End file.
